Revelaciones One-Shot
by Chise Maxwell
Summary: Jean está destrozado porque Mikasa lo rechaza. Armin al intentar consolarlo comete un error que el cree que es irreparable. ¿Podrán ser la cosas como antes entre ellos?


**¡Hola! Sólo diré no sé que estoy haciendo, es la primera vez que escribiré sobre Snk, sobre temática BoyLove y sobre mi ship mega odiado por unos Jean x Armin. ¡Deséenme suerte!**

 **Aclaraciones: Obviamente todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de Hajime Isayama. Esta historia sólo busca entretener al lector.**

…

Corría desesperado por los rincones del bosque. No había ningún titán detrás de él, de hecho nadie sabía que se encontraba fuera del muro. En ese momento no importaba, lo único que deseaba era estar lejos de ese lugar. No quería toparse con ese "cara de caballo", como su mejor amigo lo llamaba. No quería volver a ver esa mirada de repulsión. Las lágrimas empañaban su vista pero era mejor. El recuerdo del rostro de Jean parecía ser menos nítido gracias a las gotas saladas que emanaban de sus ojos azules. No era que quisiera aprovecharse de la situación, no pasó por su mente nada más que intentar consolarlo, pero, sin darse cuenta terminó revelando su secreto de la peor manera posible.

—¡Maldito Eren! —renegaba Jean en sus recuerdos— Ni estando con el capitán Levi, Mikasa pierde la esperanza —le decía cabizbajo al rubio que le hacía compañía— "Eren sólo está confundido y deslumbrado por ese maldito enano, yo lo esperaré toda la vida de ser necesario, así que no pierdas el tiempo conmigo" —imitaba a la pelinegra, quien hacía unas horas lo había rechazado— si Jaeger no existiera…

—Creo que estás demasiado ofuscado —intentaba tranquilizarlo— no sabemos si Mikasa te haría caso aunque Eren no existiera… —recibió una mirada asesina de parte del más alto— Lo… lo siento no fue el mejor comentario —bajó la mirada apenado— tal vez, necesitas pensar en otra alternativa, hay más personas…

—No me interesan más personas —dijo tajante— se supone que eres el más inteligente de todos y no puedes entender que yo amo a Mikasa…

—No, no lo soy —con tristeza y rabia dirigió su vista a su interlocutor— si lo fuera, no estaría sufriendo por un necio e idiota que no puede entender que fue rechazado por una tipa obsesionada con su hermano.

—¿qué quieres decir?

—Que de los dos, soy el más idiota…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus mejillas. Ellas fueron las que le dieron el valor para besar al castaño. Apenas rozó sus labios con los de él, pero, la sensación para ambos fue nítida. Jean apartó de un empujón a Armin. Esperaba esa reacción, sabía que había sido clemente por no molerle la cara a golpes, aunque hubiera preferido los golpes a esa mirada llena de asco que le dedicó, hubiera sido más fácil sanar su corazón mediante los golpes que tener que sanarla desde lo más profundo de sus propios sentimientos. En su conmoción vislumbró como Jean intentaba articular algo, que seguramente lo mataría peor que morir en las fauces de un titán. Rápido se incorporó, quiso creer que había susurrado un audible "lo siento" y salió corriendo del lugar. Ahora se encontraba en la copa de un árbol acorralado por dos titanes y sin combustible en su sistema tridimensional para poder escapar de ellos.

No podía evitar reírse de sí mismo. No sabía qué era peor si tener que morir por los titanes o soportar la convivencia diaria con Jean luego del "incidente" de rato atrás. La frustración lo mataba. Jean había dicho que él, Armin Arlert, era el más inteligente de todos, sin duda estaba equivocado, realmente él era más idiota, y más débil, de todo el escuadrón. Nadie había visto que salió. No le había dicho a Eren tampoco. Estaba en problemas, los titanes no tardarían en encontrar una manera de atraparlo.

—Tal vez este sea mi final… Tal vez por eso besé a Jean… Tal vez estaba destinado que todo esto pasaría y que hoy es el día de mi muer…

—¡ARGHHHH! ¡Realmente pensé que eras el más inteligente!

Escuchó los gritos de los titanes y ese grito demasiado familiar que lo regañaba. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban los titanes ahora muertos. En el suelo junto a los restos de los gigantes miraba como Jean limpiaba sus espadas. No entendía lo que pasaba ¿qué hacía él ahí? No lo sabía pero se alegraba, realmente aún no deseaba morir. De nuevo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sólo quería regresar a la base, no importaba si Jean no lo volvía a mirar, si no le dirigía la mirada o lo insultaba, no quería morir. Sus ideas comenzaron a aclararse, realmente había hecho algo muy estúpido. Trataba de enjugar sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos pero era tanto su alivio que dejó salir todo lo que había, en vano, intentado reprimir.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Pensé que el suicida era Jeager! —Reclamaba Jean— ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Dejarte matar por los titanes?

—N… no —sollozaba— me quedé sin combustible y los titanes me acorralaron —explicaba— pensé que moriría. Estaba asusta…—no pudo terminar Jean lo había aferrado a su cuerpo.

—Vamos luego me cuentas, más titanes no tardan en aparecer y ya sólo me queda gas para volver, si nos topamos con algún titán en el camino estamos fritos.

Armin se dejó hacer por Jean. El rubio se sujetó a Jean mientras el otro intentaba llevarlos sanos y salvos al cuartel. La suerte les sonrió, llegaron sin contratiempos y como había salido, sin ser vistos. Armin intentó escapar de la situación venidera pero Jean se lo impidió. Lo llevó hasta un edificio que pocas veces se usaba, salvo que vinieran los altos desde Sina. Veía nervioso como era arrastrado por el mayor sin poder oponer resistencia, tal vez quería golpearlo al final para poder desquitar su coraje y asco, estaba bien ¿no? Se lo merecía por besarlo ¿verdad? Llegaron a la habitación más alejada de todas dentro del edificio. Jean cerró con seguro para que no pudieran salir. Armin temió lo peor.

—J… Je…. Jean Lo… ¡Lo siento! Me aproveché de tu fragilidad del momento pero no pude contenerme —es excusaba— si quieres golpearme…

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó molesto— Había estado negándolo desde que te conocí —comenzó a hablar a la nada— Tus ojos me hicieron perder la cabeza. Pensé que eras la chica más linda de todos, incluso mucho más que Christa. Pensé que eras plana, realmente lo hice y ¿qué sucede? Resulta que mi hermosa Armin ¡resultó ser mi compañero de habitación! —se agarraba la cabeza desesperado— ¡eres tan injusto! Intenté desesperadamente de convencerme que no eras más que una equivocada primera impresión, realmente intenté aferrarme a Mikasa, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para que ella se fijara en mí ¿Y qué me dijo ella? Que no perdiera el tiempo, y que aceptara mis sentimientos, ya que yo estaba enamorado de otra persona. ¡Ella sabía que estaba enamorado de ti! —Reveló— había aceptado jamás decirte esto, pero, llegas y me besas de buenas a primeras, rompiste mis barreras con solo un ligero roce de tus labios ¡somos hombres! ¡Por Dios, esto está mal! Y todavía tienes el atrevimiento de huir como una sabandija.

—Lo siento —murmuró sin entender muy bien la situación.

—¡No te disculpes! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir fuera de las murallas! De suerte que logré verte cuando salías —comentó más sereno— pero, tardé demasiado en colocarme mi sistema tridimensional y te perdí de vista. ¡Tardé casi tres horas en encontrarte! ¡Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo esos titanes te hubieran devorado! ¿qué crees que haría sin poder ver tus ojos azules todos los días? Eres tú por quien decidí entrar a la legión de reconocimiento, porque tenía miedo de perderte, así al menos podría ayudarte y protegerte en caso necesario —le sonrió, era una sonrisa cansada pero sincera— no vuelvas a hacer esa estupidez,

—Jean… ¡Lo siento! —Comenzó a decir Armin desesperado aferrándose a Jean— prometo no volver a hacerlo. Tenía miedo de los Titanes pero, tenía más miedo de que me odiaras, de darte asco, de no poder hablar contigo, tenía miedo de volver a recibir esa mirada que me dedicaste cuando me empujaste —lloraba sobre el pecho del más alto.

—Lo lamento, yo igual me sorprendí, jamás intenté lastimarte —lo consolaba acariciando su espalda mientras besaba sus cabellos rubios— Te amo, ahora lo puedo decir sin dudar.

Armin lo encaró sorprendido. Jean aprovechó para limpiar su rostro y besarlo. Armin se dejó hacer, si eso era un juego o algún producto de su imaginación lo disfrutaría. Dejó que Jean hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Jean pasaba sus dedos por el cuello del blondo hasta llegar a sus ropas las cuales fue retirando poco a poco hasta que dejó desnudo al menor. Jean también se retiró sus ropas quedando en iguales condiciones. Hubo un momento de incomodidad para los dos ¿qué seguía? No lo sabían. Armin esta vez tomó la iniciativa. Llevó a Jean hacia la cama que se encontraba en lugar, sintió el "mullido" colchón de paja. Entre besos y caricias curiosas por sus cuerpos, se recostaron, el blondo bajo el castaño claro. Su instinto los fue guiando hasta que ambos necesitados de más, acataron con temor y fascinación lo que su cuerpo les indicaba. Jean se colocó entre las piernas de del ojiazul. La intromisión fue dolorosa. El cuerpo de Armin se tensó demasiado, los gritos ahogados que profería asustaron al otro quien también experimentaba dolor debido a lo tenso que se encontraba su pareja. Se detuvo un momento para besarlo y acariciarlo. Entre esos arrumacos y dolor, Jean pudo terminar de unirse a su querido rubio. Se mantuvieron quietos dedicándose besos hasta que el propio Armin comenzó a moverse desesperado por sentir algo más. El vaivén comenzó hasta volverse frenético luego de varios minutos. Jean se dedico a atender la necesidad de rubio quien ya deliraba por el placer que sentía. No pasó mucho hasta que ambos dejaron salir su semilla. Jean cayó cansado sobre el cuerpo del ojiazul.

—Te amo —susurró Jean cuando se separó del rubio para acurrucarse a su lado.

—Yo también —se abrazó a él— Jean esto ¿lo mantendremos en secreto? —preguntó.

—Sólo si así lo quieres —dijo somnoliento.

—Sólo por un tiempo ¿está bien?

—Está bien, ahora descansa un poco —pidió— luego inventaremos una muy buena excusa para justificar nuestra ausencia.

—sí… —fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido el blondo.

Para su suerte no tendrían que inventar nada. Aunque en primera instancia la idea de Jean no era terminar de esa manera con Armin, ellos no eran los únicos que usaban ese edificio para huéspedes como un lugar "tranquilo" para amarse. Levi y Eren los habían descubierto. El capitán había querido molerlos a golpes pero Eren lo detuvo rogándole que no hiciera nada en su contra o que les dijera algo. Estaba feliz por su amigo, era sabido por él y Mikasa que su amigo de la infancia llevaba tiempo sufriendo por el "cara de caballo" y más fue su grata sorpresa al saber que le correspondía. Levi gruñó y accedió con la condición de que Eren tendría que pagarle de alguna manera esa favor…

…

 **Bueno ¡lo acabé! Espero que les haya gustado, agradecería mucho su opinión en un Review es la primera vez que escribo sobre este tema así que no sé que tal esté por eso sus comentarios serían de gran ayuda para mí.**

 **¡Saludos y abracitos para todos!**

 **¡Chise!**


End file.
